dimensional_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Paladin
A Royal Paladin is a super-elite soldier deployed solely by the Midnight. It possesses high agility, strength, will, and is a master of Magic. A Royal Paladin is selected from the Paladin ranks by Eclipse for their effectiveness in combat and their undying loyalty for the Midnight and the Royal Family. The soldier undergoes immense and gruelling combat training and meditation as they attune their minds to handle vast amounts of Magic. After they have completed this session, they undergo massive surgical procedures that result in most of the body being replaced by cybernetics. The only organic components left are the head, organs inside the head, and the heart. Everything else is cybernetic for great strength and power. These units are also trained to use Aura Blades like masters. The eyes of the Royal Paladin glow a creepy red because of the Divinium used to enhance the Royal Paladin's survivability and allow them to live as a mechanical marvel indefinitely, effectively turning the subject into a partial Zombie but allowing them to retain their sanity and abilities. Original Royal Paladins were the result of cooperation between the Midnight and their future enemies. Twilight Sparkle helped design the Aura Blade and the armour used for the units, as well as teaching them Magic personally. Shining Armor also taught the Royal Paladins to incorporate Magic and swordplay in combat effectively, but Shining killed two Royal Paladins and left Cassandra Eterna for dead after the Royal Paladins stopped Tirek from destroying the Midnight. As Cassandra "died" and became Eclipse, she vowed to take vengeance on Shining for the loss of her brethren but had to wait until the Crystal Empire was exposed. Their armour bears a striking resemblance to the basic Paladin armour though is two inches taller than the more common suits with red decals, red lights, a red cape, and the Templar emblem adorning the left side of the chest plate. The Royal Paladins (also referred to as simply "Royals") possess a mighty fear-factor and are enough to scare almost any enemy into submission or blind panic with their mere presence. This trait is well-earned, as Royal Paladins are famous/infamous for being incredibly talented, dangerous, and overall loyal to the Midnight and the Royal Family. Only the best of the best in the Paladin ranks ever get a shot at becoming a Royal Paladin. Royal Paladins wield an Aura Blade with a red Aura Crystal, and while they lack any kind of firearm they have access to immensely powerful red Magic, Dark Magic, and in some cases Psionics. This, paired with their strength and agility, makes them an incredible soldier and what many armies strive to possess; a loyal soldier who follows orders and can do anything you ask of them. Every army wants the Royals and the Templar Order to join them, though only the Midnight has a chance due to their undying loyalty. Should a Royal Paladin Initiate not possess Magic, they still have a chance to become one of the best. An implant is given to the unit which gives them the ability to use blood-red Magic abilities. The tallest Royal Paladin is easy to identify as all Royals are the same height due to the armour, but Eclipse is unique in being 8" 2' rather than just 8 foot. She is also far stronger than her brothers and sisters.